This invention pertains to cylindrical locksets, generally, and in particular to the installation of such locksets in doors of varying thicknesses.
The typical cylindrical lockset has a cylindrical lock chassis, and whatever the thickness of the door in which the lockset is to be installed, the transverse centerline of the chassis must coincide with the centerline of the door thickness. If this installation criterion is not met, the lockset may well fail to function properly.
No practical means are known which will accurately adjust a cylindrical lockset for a door thickness-sizing, neither is there any known method of addressing the problem. The adjustment of the lockset must be done by the inefficient method of trial and error, the same being time-consuming and lacking precision.
What has long been needed, then, is just such a facile means for adjusting a cylindrical lockset for door thickness-sizing, and a method which sets out the steps of so adjusting a cylindrical lockset for correct door thickness-sizing, in order that installation can be undertaken with precision and dispatch.